The invention relates to a calorimeter with a decomposition vessel that contains a combustion chamber and in which a holder device for a sample and an ignition device, as well as at least one supply line for oxygen are provided, with a water jacket or liquid jacket surrounding the decomposition vessel, a temperature sensor projecting into the water or liquid jacket, and with an outer vessel encompassing the water or liquid jacket.
Such calorimeters are known in many forms, for example, from DE 43 14 454 C1 or DE 100 24 147 C1. So that the internal pressure produced during the combustion of a sample does not lead to destruction, the decomposition vessel containing the combustion chamber must have a thick and stable jacket and must also be made from high-quality material, so that it cannot disrupt or influence the combustion and is not damaged itself.
In practice it has been shown that, for a calorimetric measurement, in the normal case, for example, twenty minutes of time are needed, because initially the corresponding heat must be transferred through the thick-walled decomposition vessel into the water jacket and must be distributed there. Simultaneously, previously known calorimeters are relatively complicated and correspondingly expensive, because insulation is also required outside of the vessel wall containing the water or the liquid, in order to rule out environmental influences on the measurement result at least to a large degree.